


Isn't What I Wanted

by The_Blair_Child



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blair_Child/pseuds/The_Blair_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the daughter of some questionable people, who'd never condone you making friends with monsters. You don't really agree with them.<br/>(In which you meet Sans in an act of rebellion and get a lot more than you bargained for).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You had been a normal 16 year old girl. You had parents and a brother, lots of friends, and were excited to make more. Of course, that changed quite a bit when the monsters appeared on the surface. Differences of opinion ruined many friendships, even if no one knew her opinion, nor would they ever. Your opinion could get you killed in your family. Your parents were affronted by the very idea that monsters were similar to humans, that all they wanted was peace. No, your parents did not like monsters at all, and you had no idea what your older brother thought about the whole thing. He kept his mouth shut and focused on school, like always. That was okay, you didn’t want him getting hurt just as much as you didn’t want to be hurt. So everything continued on.  
It’d been two years since the monsters first appeared, and the scales were finally oh-so-slowly tipping in their favor. They were now legally recognized as actual people, and there were laws against attacking or killing them. There was actually a monster embassy now, led by the kid who guided them out of the underground in the first place. Which wasn’t much, but at the same time, better than before. Everyone knew deep down that monsters would continue to thrive on the surface, but many were still as determined as ever to lock them back into that ridiculous mountain. A terrorist group of sorts had actually formed to achieve just that, calling themselves “The Saviors of Humanity”. You knew exactly who was in command of this group, and you were definitely not proud of it. But you kept your head down. You couldn’t say anything, without risk of getting yourself killed, or worse, your brother Ian. Besides, you couldn’t help the monsters’ situation any more than you were if you were dead.


	2. Graduating and Some Asshole Named Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it really. You graduate and there's an asshole named Greg.

“Wake up darling, you’re going to be late!”  
Ah, yes. Graduation. You didn’t really care about the ceremony that much, you’re just leaving one school to go to another. But, your mother had insisted on the whole shebang, a class ring, a “little”(huge) party at their house, the whole shebang. Your mother would probably be as close as she could be to the stage, crying and carrying a bouquet. Unnecessary, but sweet. That didn’t change the fact that you were scared of your mother, your her father. They were, well, terrorists, after all. You greatly feared for your monster classmates, but especially Papyrus, your best friend and partner in class. He also happened to be a skeleton monster, which you felt would upset her parents the most, because he closely resembled humans. You couldn’t stomach the thought of sweet, innocent Paps getting hurt, let alone at graduation, by your family. Ugh.  
“Sweetheart! Get up!” Aaand now your Dad was up. Thanks, Mom.  
“I’m up, I’m up,” you mumbled. You stumbled around your bedroom to get your cap and gown set on the bed, easy to slip into, before slowly making your way down the stairs and into the kitchen. You downed a cup of coffee and munched on some toast before rushing back up to change. You quickly shuffled through the things in your closet, before tugging out a simple deep wine colored dress to wear under the long black graduation attire.You pulled your similarly red hair behind you and into a quick, messy braid, nice looking and easy. Then, slipping on a pair of comfy black pumps, you rushed downstairs, ready to leave. After everyone else was up, caffeinated, and dressed nicely, off you went. You’d contemplated warning your family about the fact that monsters would also be graduating, but decided against it. You highly doubted they’d pull something in such a public place.

-

You had been so wrong. 

They’d gotten there and you were finally thinking you might actually have an okay time, chatting with some friends and congratulating siblings and parents and whatnot. You made it a point to be especially polite and kind to any monsters that you ran into, but you were also to not actively find any. You couldn't risk your parents becoming suspicious of you. You’d told Papyrus in advance that you might be a little less friendly because your parents were less understanding. You’d felt like a piece of shit for even saying it, but Paps simply nodded, saying it was ok for humans to be afraid of something they’re unfamiliar with and that he would never take offense to you protecting both yourself and him in this way. Seriously, what did you do in life to deserve the actual angel that was Papyrus?  
You’d finally become comfortable in your surroundings, and you were honestly happy to be here. All the graduates had left to line up for the actual ceremony, in alphabetical order. You felt a sense of pride that you weren’t expecting when you walked up and accepted your diploma, and felt a much stronger one that you definitely were expecting when you saw Papyrus stride up and accept his. In the corner of your eye you thought you saw another skeleton in the crowd but your attention was immediately pulled by the shattering noise. Well, fuck.

There were six or so men dressed head to toe in black smashing through the windows, shooting at the graduating class of 2021. Almost every single parent went up to try and protect their children, even your parents, which you honestly found surprising. Maybe this wasn’t the Saviors of Humanity? You were too busy trying to discreetly relocate and protect Papyrus to think much more about it after that. You were angry at whoever thought they should shoot up a graduation ceremony, but right now saving your monster classmates took precedence. No; your friends, they were your friends.  
In the back of your mind, you registered a cyan blue light filling the room, but you ignored it. It had seemed most of the shooting had stopped, though, thank god. You could no longer see the men dressed in black, so you supposed that that meant they had run. Your parents looked a little too calm to you, though.  
You rushed around to your friends, making sure none were injured. One had been grazed, that was the worst of the injuries that you could see. You were indescribably mad at whoever had thought this was in any way a good idea. A quick glance at your parents and you had immediate suspicions. Whenever addressed by a policeman, who were now swarming the school, your parents acted just as worried and pissed as any of the other parents, but every single time they were dismissed, your father’s mouth twitched ever so slightly upward, and your mother’s eyebrows rose a little too high up on her face for her to look overly concerned.  
On the car ride home, after being questioned by several more police, your parents dropped the frantic parent act completely. They smiled at you and your brother in the rear view mirror, thanking both of you for not getting in the way.  
“Why would you sh- ruin my graduation!?” You said, sounding probably less mad than you were. You had hopefully come across as petulant. In reality, you were furious. How dare they endanger your friends’ lives, Papyrus’s life? Hell, even yours and Ian’s lives. Hopefully, no one in the car had noticed the fact that you had almost said something along the lines of, “shoot innocent people” instead of “ruin my graduation”. In their minds, monsters weren’t innocent. No, for some unfathomable reason, your parents thought monsters were the scum of the earth, that they weren’t good for anything. You were honestly pretty tired of pretending you thought the same thing after two full years, but you only had to keep up the facade a little longer. Soon enough, you could move out and go to college, join a monster activist group… or maybe all of them.  
“Well, some of the... things from that little embassy of theirs were growing suspicious of us for some reason, and since our government is now legally obligated to help them, we had to create a situation that could prove that we aren’t a part of Saviors of Humanity. We thought that was the perfect situation, don't you?” Your mother explained, like she was talking about squashing insects. You were now nearly shaking with rage, and you had to struggle to sound normal so you could answer.  
“Ho-how so?” You spoke the two words with difficulty.  
“Well, no one would think that we would order people to shoot at your class, even if there were monsters from the embassy standing up with you. They especially wouldn’t think we’d jump to protect them,” your father said smugly, grinning at you again. Ian must have seen the anger in your face, because he subtly reached over and gently squeezed your hand. Right, you had to calm down, to agree. Ugh, you didn’t want to agree out loud, even if it was a lie. It still felt dirty, wrong.  
“Yeah, I uh, I guess. Still, next time can you at least tell us first? For a second I thought I was in actual danger,” You mumbled.  
“You’re never in danger sweetie. Greg was there, he’d never let anyone touch you. You remember Greg, dear?” Dear god, not Greg. Greg was one of the up and coming leaders in the Saviors of Humanity. He was the worst person you’d ever met, even if he was the handsomest as well. He was selfish, rude, and wanted nothing but power over others. Your mother had been dancing around the thought of Greg and you actually being in a relationship for a full year now, but it was being spoken of more and more lately. The only thing Greg actually wanted from you was the favor of your parents - he saw you as a tool to obtain more power in The Saviors.  
“Actually, I’ve been thinking,” And fuck, your mom was actually going to say it, “I think you and Greg make a good pairing. He’s actually seemed interested in the idea, isn’t that nice sweetie? Maybe you’d consider meeting him this evening, just to get to know him?” Your mother actually turned to look at you and smiled, in a way that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. “I think he’d really like get to know you, don’t you think?”  
“Y-yeah, of course, Mum,” Oh god what did you just agree to do? Seeing him was one thing, preferably under the supervision of someone you trusted, but tonight? That didn’t leave enough time for mental preparation.  
“Oh that’s just wonderful, I’ll have to arrange it right away!” Your mother said, giddily. It made you feel sick.  
You just wished you’d never woken up in time that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I got really excited from the comments so here. Criticism and comments are really appreciated, this is my first fic. Is it moving too fast?


	3. A Broken Heart and a Couple Broken Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is late as per usual, breaks some people's faces, and then goes and gets his heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap thank you for the comments! I got a little excited so here's more. A little short, but I'll wait until tomorrow for the fourth chapter, promise.

Sans was definitely not going to be late. Nope, he couldn’t be, not to his little bro’s graduation. He hurriedly shrugged on his jacket and teleported a block from the school, not wanting to cause a commotion. When he got there, he gave his brother Papyrus a double thumbs-up and went to sit down, a few people glaring or ogling at him. Yeah, being a rather short skeleton got him all sorts of attention. Although Papyrus got even more, seeing as he was six feet and seven inches tall, and probably one of the loudest people one could ever encounter.

Of course, that’s when everything went wrong. There were people in ridiculous ninja outfits shooting at his baby brother. Needless to say, he was beyond pissed. He could feel his left eye lighting up with magic, flickering from cyan blue to chartreuse. He knew what he had to do, but it wouldn’t hurt to be discreet. With a few small flicks of his wrist, six cartoon-ish hearts were tugged out of their owners, turned cobalt, and were forced out of the room with their owners following right behind, like they were tied to a string being swung the opposite way. Most of the parents and adults were crowded around the graduates, doing their best to protect and reassure them. The few people who saw what had happened were searching confusedly around the room, but they wouldn’t see anyone. Sans had already teleported to Papyrus’s side, thoroughly checking him over for any injuries. He knew a bullet might not affect his brother as much as it would a human, but he had to be sure. He noted that his little bro had been hidden behind stage, mostly out of harm’s way. Good. After he was sure Papyrus was fine, he teleported himself and his brother back to their home, so they wouldn’t have to deal with the police. If they’d found out what he did to save those kids, he might get arrested, or worse. Just because monsters were legally recognized as people now, didn’t mean all humans recognized them as people. Unfortunate, but that’s just life isn’t it?

Later that evening, he and Paps had plans to go over to their friends’ house for dinner in celebration of Papyrus graduating. Sans was ecstatic. I hadn’t seen many of his friends in a while, but the person he missed most was Toriel. She was perfect to him. She was hilarious, sweet, caring, not to mention beautiful. He tried not to seem too energetic, so Papy didn’t suspect anything. If his bro found out, everyone would find out, and Sans just really ready for that yet. He made sure he looked pretty normal, though he switched out his usual pink slippers for his blue converse, threw some black jeans on as opposed to his gym shorts, and made sure his graphic t-shirt was just out of the laundry, ketchup-stain free. He kept his signature blue jacket with the fluffy interior, though. He didn’t want his friends to think he was dressing up, after all. Besides, it matched the shoes.

“Whoa man I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with jeans on before!”  
“Y-yeah Sans, you l-look quite a bit t-taller!”  
Okay. So he was dressed really nice, for his standards. Whoops.  
“Oh my, Sans, you look just lovely tonight!” Ah, there she was. He could always count on Tori to dust that annoying pale blue flush across his cheekbones. He turned around to what was probably the prettiest sight he’d ever seen in his life. He was only ever used to seeing Tori in comfortable clothes or her royal robes from the underground, but apparently he wasn’t the only one who had dressed up. She was swathed in a ton of purple, floaty fabric that made her look ethereal, the dress coming all the way down to the floor to cover her delicate paws. Her head was adorned with a crown of tiny little yellow flowers, which almost but not quite hid the tiny horns. She looked like the queen she was, and her brown, almost russet eyes were sparkling, like she knew exactly what Sans was thinking.  
“Uh, h-heya Tori. You look, uh, nice too...” He mumbled, hoping the stuttering went unnoticed. Behind Toriel, Sans could see his bro’s best friend, Undyne, making kissy faces at him. Guess he was being obvious, huh? Oh well, as long as Tori didn’t catch on.

Apparently Toriel had caught on. She pulled him aside right before dinner.  
“Hey, Sans…” oh boy, that didn’t sound good at all. “Me and Asgore were thinking, it would be best if we continued our relationship. For Chara, Flowey, and Frisk.” Oh. That was… not what he was expecting. “Besides, the man is not completely awful, and I think I’ve finally forgiven him...” Toriel got a look, that glazed over look in the eyes combined with a half smile that people get when they’re thinking about someone they really care about. She was in love with Asgore again, wasn’t she? Sans was fishing for something nice to say, or at least something intelligent.  
“Um, that’s uh real...o-okay Tori,” he was stuttered out. Not really the nice, intelligent thing he was going for. He suspected he looked pretty broken, but all she did was squeeze his shoulder, nod to herself, and went back into the kitchen. Sans decided he wasn’t really too hungry. He silently left and teleported to the first place that popped into his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was planing to have every other chapter in Sans's perspective, to give both sides of the story. Again, criticism and comments greatly appreciated!


	4. A Date and a Good Time (In This Case Aren't the Same)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Start! (ft. Greg the asshole) and then you go to Grillby's, cause why not? You got nothing to lose. In fact, maybe you'll gain something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback, it's really helping me write with confidence! I'm going to try posting a chapter a day, but I can't always promise anything. But, that should be the norm.

That had to be the worst experience of your life.

Your mother had you dressed in brand new, admittedly very pretty clothing. You were wearing a sheer azure and navy top, with dark purple splashes and tiny jewels sewn in, over a white cami. The top flowed around your hips, the shape giving a slimming effect. Matched with your black skinny jeans and ivory pumps, you looked like the night sky. You pinned your long burgundy curls into a small knot a little to the left of your head, letting the ends spill down your neck. Your makeup was tastefully applied, not too flashy but it still defined your features. You were starting to think the evening wouldn’t be too bad.

Greg looked illegally handsome, which really messed with your opinion of him for a second. His mop of ebony curls were tamed, but still a bit tousled. You really had a weakness for tousled curls, apparently. He was dressed just as nicely as you were, in a charcoal button up that matched his eyes, with a carmine red tie. He was even smiling, and you tentatively smiled back. For a while he acted rather kind. Your hard opinion of him was beginning to melt a little, until he started becoming a bit too possessive and controlling. At first, you thought the guiding hand on the small of your back was courteous, and the fact that he had ordered you a drink before you decided on something was kind of cute, but soon the conversation become demeaning towards the monsters around them, and you soon discovered he wouldn’t let you leave the table without him. And what the fuck, seriously? It was starting to grate on your nerves.  
The thing that snapped your resolve of finishing the stupid date was the rude comment aimed towards their server, a pretty rabbit monster named Lavender.  
“Here let me take that; I don’t want you actually touching my plate,” he crooned. His smooth voice sounded sweet, but his face held a look of mild disgust. The poor rabbit looked very flustered, and repeatedly apologized.  
“Excuse me?” It was past your lips before you could stop it. Greg looked surprised at you, then affronted. You then reassured Lavender that she was not at all to blame for the ignorant and rude comment from the idiot across from you. In response to Greg’s gaping look, you simply said, “I hope the rest your evening is just as pleasant as you are,” and promptly left the restaurant.

Where to go… you weren't expected home until midnight, and you were okay with that. It was only 9:37, and you would take any time away from your parents that you could. You saw a sign across the street; the name “GRILLBY’S” was lit up in orange light. Through the window, you could see some cozy tables and what looked like a fireplace behind the bar. Huh. But, the thing that really caught your attention was the fact that all the patrons were monsters, and there seemed to be a party in full swing. Perfect, Greg definitely wouldn’t expect you to be there. You hurried to the door and slipped in.  
You were hit by a pleasant wave of heat and sound. The atmosphere of the place gave you a warm feeling, like you belonged. None of the monsters at the bar protested when you sat down with a sigh. Next to you was very drunk bird monster and a… skeleton? The only skeleton monster you’d ever met was Papyrus, and this definitely wasn’t Papy. You were tempted to ask him about it, but he seemed pretty bummed out, nursing a glass bottle with an unknown but suspiciously thick red liquid in it. Turned out, you didn’t have to ask anything.  
“Hey there, haven’t seen you here before,” The skeleton said, seemingly to the space in front of him, though you knew it was directed at you. His melodic, smooth baritone was surprising, but definitely not unpleasant to hear.  
“Yeah, well this place was looking better than the one across the street. I didn’t know guys could be such shallow idiots just because some people look different. I mean the poor rabbit was just trying to do her job! I’m planning on going in later and tipping her an extra 20 dollars or something...” you growled. You hadn’t meant to say that much, but your anger towards people who were racist towards monsters had built up quite a bit, it seemed. Your little rant was apparently not expected from the skeleton either, because he turned his head to face you and blinked owlishly. Wait, how did a skeleton blink? After a moment of contemplation, you just chalked it up to magic. Unlike Papyrus, this guy had small, glowing white orbs suspended in his skull, which you supposed served as pupils. They did a swift sweep of your figure, and your eyes were drawn to the ever-present grin on the skeleton’s face as it grew slightly. He was very different from Papyrus, but somehow similar. His presence felt the same, his… magic, you guessed. Weird.  
“You’re almost as hot as the bartender,” he said with a chuckle, pointing to what you assumed was the bartender. The flirtation-turned-pun startled a giggle out of you, after you saw that the bartender was a rather tall man made completely of fire. Well that would explain why you thought you saw a fireplace, and the name Grillby. You realized that the bartender was walking towards them, holding what looked like a menu. How it wasn’t burnt, you didn’t know. He put the menu on the bar, pushed his glasses up his… face, and signed something to the skeleton.  
“Grillbz says to take a look at the menu, and recommends the Spiked Spider Cider. And I’m saying that everything is on me,” The grin on the skeleton's face grew even more, and his cheekbones seemed to be dusted with a light blue tint. More questions sprung to your mind, but all you said was, “I’ll try the cider, then, thanks,” and grinned back. Grillby walked back to the big shelf of bottles, probably to make the drink. You looked down at the menu, seeing on the bottom of the first page in tiny script, “You must be 18 or older to consume alcohol.” Lower than 19, then. That’d do nicely.  
The rest of the menu looked like a patchwork of menus from about six or seven different restaurants. The first two pages were beers, wines, and cocktails. Some of them looked like they were on fire. Fun. There was a typical menu for a bar on the next page, consisting of fries, a burger, or a burger and fries. Nice. The next page had a variety of pastries that all had something to do with spiders. Weird, but from the pictures next to the names, they looked delicious. After that were some very fancy looking dishes, including a picture of a steak that was shaped as… a calculator? Huh. There were a couple of miscellaneous snack pages, which had things like Nice Cream and Cinnamon Bunnies, and the last page was a large list of teas. Just teas. And one of them was blue. You were starting to think you would like to become a regular, at least whenever you could get away from your parents.  
“So, mystery man, what might your name be?” you said, still looking down at the menu. You felt rather bold because of how comfortable you were in his presence.  
“The name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton,” He said, adding a wink. Oh god. You put the menu down and stared. You would bet money that him and Papyrus were related at this point. He seemed to be a comedian, of sorts. Named Sans. This was priceless, and you just had to ask now.  
“Are you related to a tall skeleton named Papyrus?” You tried not to look too amused. Suddenly, Sans’s whole demeanor changed. His grin turned into something like a grimace, and his pupils disappeared. It was honestly rather terrifying.  
“Why d’you ask?” he all but growled at you. You were worried that you had just ruined any chance of further conversation.  
“Oh no, no reason. It’s just that I’m good friends with him, we were in the same class, and he always goes on about an older brother and I just thought maybe youwerehimandsorry…” You rambled. Thankfully, Sans’s face slowly relaxed, and his pupils blinked back into existence.  
“Oh, yeah..gotcha. Yeah, that’d be my little bro,” he mumbled, hesitantly. You gave him a big smile, trying to make him more comfortable with you again. He was very protective of Papyrus too, then. It was somehow reassuring to know that Papyrus was protected by this man.  
Grillby came back with a rounded glass, containing a beautiful concoction. As he set it on the table, you noted that it was completely frozen, with actual glowing, pale purple bubbles suspended in the deeper purple liquid. You were confused for a second, until Grillby slowly dragged a fiery finger around the rim of the glass. Suddenly, deep red flames danced down the outside of the glass, dispersing at the bottom. The drink immediately thawed, and bubbles rushed to the top. The space behind Grillby’s glasses glowed a little brighter as he hurriedly signed to Sans, who looked a little surprised.  
“Grillbz says he hopes you like the drink. Huh, he usually serves it thawed. Guess you’re special,” He explains, amusement clear in his voice. Grillby’s cheeks seemed to burn a little lighter, as one of his supposed eyes flickered. Did he just wink at you? You didn’t have time to ask, as the bartender hurried off to serve another patron.  
You picked up the glass and took a careful sip, wary of the now cobalt flames flickering around the rim. It tasted...Wow. It may have been the best thing you’d ever had. Even though it had just been completely on fire, the glass was ice cold to touch, as was the drink it contained. The strong bitter taste of liquor that you usually didn’t like perfectly complemented the sweet, almost floral taste of apple and something you couldn’t identify, but you were definitely in love with now. The flames tickled down your throat and filled you with a warm, fuzzy feeling.  
“...I think I’ll be coming here a lot more often,” you said quietly, with awe painted across your features. Sans gave you a look that said that that was perfectly okay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes hate Greg he's an asshole. What's that, you never wanna see his admittedly pretty face ever again? TOO BAD he's lodged in the plot :D Also am I writing Sans ok? I think I'm doing pretty good but criticism is always welcome and appreciated!


	5. A Drunken Pun War and a Little Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets a girl, and has a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf people actually still like this. Thanks for the new comment, and I've hidden a little thing in here, can you catch it? Anywho, sorry it's short, but enjoy!

Holy shit.

Sans wasn’t expecting to feel better that night. Nah, he had just gone to Grillby’s to get away from everyone, away from her. So, grief-stricken, he plopped down at the bar, apparently in the middle of someone’s one year anniversary party. Ouch. He waved at Grillbz, who slid a bottle of ketchup across the bar. Sans uncapped the bottle and downed half of it. Grillby was being extra nice tonight; it was Heinz.  
He sensed someone sit next to him. The person didn’t seem to be familiar to the place, so Sans’ assumed they were new.  
“Hey there, haven't seen you here before,” he said glumly, staring behind the bar. When the girl ranted about some racist dude she had met with across the street, who actually did sound like kind of an asshole, Sans was pretty surprised. She was human… here? He’d never seen a human actually enter Grillby’s, since it was famous for being a monster owned establishment. He glanced at her, and then did a double-take. Well. She was, uh, kinda beautiful. All thoughts of Toriel were forgotten as he did a quick scan of her person, grinning just a little wider. He made a pun about her being almost as hot as Grillby, which she rewarded with probably the cutest noise he’d ever heard. He was suddenly feeling a lot more accepting of Tori and Asgore getting back together.  
“I think I’ll be coming here a lot more often,” The girl said a while later, staring at her cider in awe. He smiled widely at her, his eyes twinkling. He was pretty excited at that statement, honestly. After she finished spider cider, he told her that the Waterfall was pretty good, and then the Frozen Magma, and after that it kind of became a drinking contest. And then a food-themed pun contest.  
“What do you call a fake noodle? An impasta!”  
“Becoming a vegetarian was honestly a big missed steak.”  
“I relish the fact that you can ketchup with my puns, but can you mustard up a few more?”  
“Wow, we really do make a great pear,” Sans huffed through his laughter. He honestly thought he was in love at this point.  
“You know the thing I love about hamburger puns? They’re a rare medium well done,” The girl smirked at him. Nope. NOW he was in love. And she’d won, because he couldn’t come up with a better pun than that. He had to find out a way to see her more often. Bingo, idea. He scribbled his number on a napkin, with “ Just in case you get bonely ;)” in his best attempt at the Comic Sans font. He thought it was pretty clever. When she wasn’t paying attention, he slipped it in her pocket.

A little while after that, he guessed he’d accidentally voiced one of the thoughts floating around his head, because she blushed prettily and mumbled a thank you. Whoops.  
“Did I say that out loud?” He was pretty sure he was blushing too. Crap.  
“Mhm. Well, if you like my lips so much why don’t you just come over here and do sumthin about it?” Her speech slurred slightly on the word something. There was a tiny little voice through the haze in his head saying that this probably wasn’t too smart, but it didn’t register enough for him to pay it any attention. Instead, he leaned over, almost falling off his stool in his drunken stupor, and kind of just smushed his face on hers. Great idea, right? She was apparently ok with it though, cause she made a tiny sound of surprise before pressing little, slightly sloppy kisses on the corners of his teeth. He was very glad he’d gotten his number in her pocket. She suddenly backed away with really wide eyes, muttering about the time. That little niggling voice in his head had just got a whole lot louder.  
“I gotta...gotta get home, s’past midnight,” she explained with a giggle, and stumbled out of the restaurant. That was when Sans realized two things: First of all, Grillby’s was now almost completely empty, thank god. No one to see that, ahem, exchange. Guess it was pretty late. But second of all, and kind of the more important of the two things for him, he hadn’t even caught her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was a little wary in posting this. Should I keep it in the sort of second person pov for Sans's chapters, or should I stick with what I've been doing? Also if the writing seems a little confusing or jumbled, that's because Sans is drunk off his ass. Comments and criticism always greatly appreciated!


	6. A Bad Pick-Up Line And Another Date (Admittedly Better Than the Last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do some laundry because why not, and you go on another date, just this time it's with someone worth your time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT"S ALIIIIVE  
> I'm sorry I know I promised everyday and I feel like an ass so expect at least two more chapters this evening. I just got so wrapped up in other things that I couldn't bear to write. It was weird but I'm finally back and ready to batter my lovely reader around ;) But in all seriousness, I'm fine now, and thank you for sticking around.

A couple days later, you were home alone and decided to get some laundry done. After all, it had to be done sooner or later. You went through all of the pants pockets; you always did, after finding your favorite earbuds in the bottom of the washing machine. In the pocket of your black skinny jeans, you found a napkin, with a small ketchup stain on it. Ah, Grillby’s then. You blushed as memories flooded your mind. You curiously opened the napkin to find a phone number, accompanied by a pun. In the actual Comic Sans font. You grinned and thought that you might actually love this idiot.  
You quickly finished up with the laundry, and went up to your room to retrieve your phone. After a minute or so of thinking what to text, you started off with,  
“S’up Sans. Guess I got a little too bonely,” and hit send. Almost immediately, Sans replied,  
“Hey sugar, never asked your name,” and really? Sugar? Oh, it was on.  
“Sorry honeybuns, I never thought to say.” you typed in your name and sent it, smirking at the phone. “Could you send me a picture to put in your contact page?” You added as an afterthought.  
“Here cupcake, this good? Also I expect one in return,” you received a picture file. When you opened it, you burst into laughter. It was a selfie of Sans sitting on Papyrus’s shoulders. Papy’s head was covered in what looked like spaghetti sauce, and Sans’s skull was partially covered in white fur, which after seeing a small snout poking through assumed to be a dog of some sort. Sans’s pupils were glowing very brightly, almost looking a pale blue that matched his cheeks. It was the happiest you’d ever seen him look, and you saved it as your phone’s background as well as his contact picture. You knew you’d probably have to change it as soon as your parents got home, but you would keep it there as long as you could. After that, you scrolled through your camera roll to find a picture to send back. You found one that your brother had taken, of you making a funny face at the camera, and after a moment of thought, you sent it.  
“Here sweet-tart, hope this works,” was sent along with the picture. All you got in response to that was,  
“Thanks kitten :)” and how dare he? Kitten?  
“Really Sans, kitten?”  
A few hours of conversation later, you heard the front door open. You scrambled to text a, “Gtg! See you this Saturday, bye!” and threw your phone at a beanbag chair. After thinking that through, you went and plopped on the beanbag chair yourself, and picked the phone up; it wouldn’t actually look that suspicious to be texting, and you had to change your background again anyway. You were still trying to believe that you actually had a date this Saturday. With Sans. You did a little happy squirm in the beanbag, and started thinking about what to wear.  
When Saturday arrived, you were so excited that you were shaking. You’d decided on white cotton pants that flowed out a bit at the ends, for comfort. You shoved on an oversized, gentian blue sweater, the thick but soft material resting right at the shoulder. The cuffs and neck lining were a deep wine red, that matched the leather of what you had dubbed your gladiator sandals. A few minutes before you were planning to leave, you got a text.  
“Bring a couple blankets, maybe a pillow. See you in a bit, kitten,” of course he decided on kitten. You’d have to find a worse name for him. A little curious as to what Sans was planning for you to do, you hurried to grab the extra stuff and shoved it in a bag. You shouted goodbyes to your brother as you rushed out the door, to get to their meeting spot.  
Sans was waiting for you outside of Grillby’s, wearing black shorts with two white stripes on either side of his hips, and some pink fluffy slippers. You had to admit, it was kind of cute. He was carrying a big basket, with a faded green sheet folded neatly on top. Weren’t you just going to Grillby’s? You was growing more and more confused. You caught up to him, and mumbled a shy hello.  
“Hey kitten, I’m glad you dressed pretty warm, it’s a little cold where we’ll be,” Sans said, his pupils twinkling that really pale blue that they did when he was happy. You raised an eyebrow at him in question. All he did was grab your hand.  
“Okay, only two rules. First rule, don’t let go of me, I don’t want to lose you in the void. Second rule, don’t let go of me,” He said as his eyes flickered in and out for a second. You were definitely confused now, but you definitely weren’t about to let go of his hand. Suddenly, all you could see was cyan blue, and then black. The black felt unnatural, empty. You didn’t like it at all. Thankfully, the black turned back into blue, and then you found yourself looking down at the city you’d just been in. You stumbled for a second, before not-so-gracefully falling into Sans.  
“Whoa there kitten, didn’t think you’d be falling for me so soon,” he whispered in your ear. That sent both a warm shiver down your back and a blush to your cheeks. Damn skeleton with his damn puns. Your head was still brimming with questions though, so you’d get him back later.  
“What...what was that?” You were still a little in awe.  
“Sorry, did I forget to mention? We teleported to a little clearing near the top of Mount Ebott,” He looked proud of himself. Good for him. Wait, teleported? Papyrus had mentioned he suspected his brother had some hidden magic, but just how powerful was this guy? You made a humming noise in response to his comment, and peered back down at the view. It really was quite beautiful. You turned back around to see Sans spreading the sheet on the ground, and placing the basket on top. So, not only was Sans a punster, but he was a cheesy romantic? Your internal question was immediately answered by the candles that were pulled out of the basket, followed by a couple of food packages. You rolled her eyes fondly and sat next to him.  
“So, uh, this good?” He stuttered out, suddenly rather nervous. You just grinned at him, kissed his cheek, and whispered,  
“Perfect, Sansy.”  
Ha, payback felt good. His cheeks glowed blue, and you were ridiculously happy. You were definitely in for a whole lot more than an awkward breakup text two weeks later, and that… was a very exciting thought. You never heard the tiny rustle in a bush, or the swish of black fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Yeah, I have a bit of a weakness for Sans calling reader kitten. Oops? But you get your revenge in the form of that horrible nickname "Sansy". And WHAAAAT is this black fabric shit? Dun dun duuuun. you'll find you soon enough. And I've decided screw it I'll write this shit however I damn please. Ok criticism and comments still greatly appreciated, but SELF CONFIDENCE IS KEY


	7. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini timeline, showing three new little segments of your's and Sans' life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet here. Don't worry, the first past is just so Sans and discover stuff, it isn't at all related to the rest of the story. I just felt I was getting away from the fact that your parents are in fact terrorists. Otherwise, enjoy!

July 15, 2021  
The incident happened while he was on his way to meet her… everyone was running rampant in the streets. Sans was doing everything in his power to stop the shooting, but there was just too many of them. He hoped his kitten was safe.  
He found her, perfectly fine, arguing with one of the terrorists, Graham was it? Asshole. Once they were alone, he sort of demanded answers. Apparently he was dating the daughter of the founders of Saviors of Humanity. Go figure. And, of course, he couldn’t say anything, unless he wanted to lose her.

August 27, 2021  
It was your turn to choose where to go for date night. They’d decided on the last Friday of every month, plus a couple extras here and there, because you could pass that off to your parents as GSA club meetings; you’d been a member for years. You looked up interesting stuff to do for dates, because you’d run out of original ideas.  
You were thinking of your first official date, on Mt. Ebott, and how Sans kept looking at the sky with his cute happy face. Then, bingo - the planetarium was perfect! You couldn’t wait to tell Sans.

September 19, 2021  
Sans had decided that his now official girlfriend should meet his family. Sure, she knew Papyrus, but all the more reason to invite her over. New people sometimes made his little bro nervous, because he was so eager to impress. And Sunday was a big family lunch type day, wasn’t it?  
He got everyone he could think of over. Undyne, Alphys, Grillby, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, and even Chara and Flowey, after a few moments of hesitation. Hell, Mettaton was invited. He was gonna cook and everything.  
The kitchen was on fire. Lunch out sounded nicer anyway.  
When they got kicked out of the restaurant, Grillby just ended up opening the bar for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know It's really short, but I wanted to do something that both gave you the time span, and to show that reader and Sans have now been dating for a while. And now to reveal the true reason behind this story: it was originally an assignment. Yes, a school assignment. I wrote 21 pages of this in the span of a week, so it had to be fast-paced. I'm trying to lengthen it a bit to slow it down, but it's difficult without changing the story a lot. HALP


End file.
